1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for delivering Short Message Service (SMS) messages in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, SMS, a value-added service in mobile communication systems, refers to a service of sending short texts to the other party. At present, mobile communication systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) use a Circuit Switched Fall Back (CSFB) function that uses the Mobile Switching Center (MSC) existing in the legacy network. In terms of the delivery overhead, quite a lot of control messages are required to support a User Equipment (UE) in an idle state in sending one SMS message which is limited to 160 characters.